


I cannot be without you

by technoTyranny



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Annus - Freeform, I'm not even sure what to tag this lmao, Multi, Unus - Freeform, Unus Annus, context yknow, first chapter is really rambly, just setting up stuff, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoTyranny/pseuds/technoTyranny
Summary: How, pray tell, can two people be so blind? How can two be so blind as to look their soulmate in the eyes, and believe there is nothing there?





	I cannot be without you

In the beginning, the Creators made the Void. A deep, dark, unending thing that would consume you. It was pure nothingness, yet the suffocating pure energy that resided in it would claim otherwise.

With the Void, they created the Light. They could not exist without the other. The Light was blinding, beautiful, burning with its own force.

When the Light and the Void met, Life was created. The energy the two forces held was strong, like two lovers finally seeing each other for the first time. The Life that was born from the mix was beautiful in every way. The Light kept it warm, and the Darkness provided tranquility. There was a balance, one could not exist without the other.

So it was, that the Life needed a counterpart as well. Death, the ending of Life, the finality that every living being would one day meet. Death was not good, or bad, it was what it was.

That could be used to describe everything the Creators made in preparation for the story. The Light, the Void, Life, Death, none of it was good or bad. It simply was- as the Creators wanted it to be.

But, unlike many would believe, the Creators were incredibly sympathetic. They knew that the concept of Death would be terrifying to the Life. It would be as one was born, pure nothingness. The energy returned to the Void, to the Light. For those who experienced a mortal life, the ending of such thing would be the worse possible consequence to have.

So, the Creators came together. What way could we make Death easier on the Life? They pondered, forming ideas together. Something that could not be destroyed, something that could be used to comfort, find joy in, before accepting the finality, but not fearing, for the calmness they felt outweighed their fears.

The Creators took a portion of the Light, and a portion of the Void from their mix. These beings were special, they had to be hand crafted. They would be a part of one another, connected, two halves of one whole. Some would call them soulmates, if they had souls to begin with. They were brought together by pure energy, and separated into two entities. One, the Light, glorious and strong, blinding and beautiful. The other, the Void, quiet and tranquil, dark and calm. 

Unus. Annus. The Void. The Light.

Momento Mori.

When they came to consciousness so much longer later, their job did not need to be told to them. It was inherent. The home, casual, small, stood proudly in the monotone black, white, gray of the Void. A sense of normalcy in the strange, warped area. No human could enter, or would ever wish to. That's how the Creators intended it to be.

They had separated rooms. Just for the start. And as Life bloomed, it ended just as quick, and they rose from their beds.

Unus carefully stepped out of his room, adjusting the sleeve of his suit as he walked out the door. He was not human, he was the Void itself, so the energy felt like home to him.

Annus was next, every move he made was made with purpose. His long strides to the door as he left the home, basking in the Light and how it felt on his skin.

They took their post as the first soul to pass arrived to the path of the Void. Annus could see the fear in their eyes, the horror, trying to take breaths they could not attain and did not need. They ran to him, throwing their arms around his middle and sobbing. They must have felt it was not their time. Annus ran his hand down their back and held them as they felt like they would pass out, but no such thing would happen here.

"It's okay. You're okay. There's no pain here, so suffering. Just peace." Annus coaxed them quietly to calm them down. It took time, but they did, pulling back from Annus's hold to look up at him.

The Light smiled, kind and warm, stunningly beautiful. "Care to take a walk with me?"

And who could say no?

So they did. Hand in hand, walking along the path, feeling like there was the softest grass on the ground, like the summer sun finally returned after a long winter. They talked about their life, and Annus listened, though most of the stories were short. The fear they had was still inside them.

"This is where I must say goodbye." Annus said, and they grabbed his wrist, begging him not to go, not to leave them alone. 

"You're not passing on quite yet, and you certainly won't be alone. Just trust, and wait." Annus's voice was so sweet and sincere that they let him go as he faded into the distance to do this all over again.

It was dark, far too dark, and panic was starting to rise again, until they saw him. Unus, smaller, almost blending in with the darkness itself. He offered them a warm smile and extended his hand.

"Care to dance?" 

They said they didn't know how, and he assured them it was okay. They took his hand, the other coming around their waist, and theirs on his shoulder. He lead them slow, and they followed easily for someone who did not know how to dance.

"You're doing so well. I don't believe you have no experience."

And they cracked a smile, because Unus was teasing them, and they said that it was true, they had never even seen something like this. They did not know how they understood such complex things so suddenly. They asked what would happen to them when they passed.

"You'll simply go back to where you came from. The Void will claim you again, to reuse your energy. You are not just dying- you are infinite. Maybe not in Life, but in Death, we all are."

That calmed them somewhat. They leaned against his chest and the longer they moved, the more relaxed they became. And finally, they said they were ready, and thanked Unus. Unus smiled in return and spun them to get one more excited laugh out of them, and they were fading away. Unus no longer had the hand to hold and he watched them go. There was a solemnness to it, one he assumed he would always feel when he did this, but it did not matter. What he did- what they were made for- was to bring life to a joyous end.

No one should fear Death. Life is far crueler. 

They had to rest, the souls would not notice. It would be instant for them, no matter how long they waited, they would feel like it was immediate when they saw Annys. Unus and Annus, however, had to return home, to their respective bedrooms, at some point.

Unus and Annus. Puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. The shade under the sun. They were meant for each other- made for each other.

Unus and Annus did not even look at the other. They would not, for so much longer, much to the frustration of the Creators.


End file.
